Cane Magic
by helenluvsboo
Summary: A short oneshot inspired by the promo clip (and circulating gif on tumblr) of Rumple caning Hook across the face upon his arrival in Storybrooke. A little Captain Swan. Established Rumbelle.


**Cane Magic**

Inspired by the promo clip (and circulating gif) of Rumple caning Hook across the face.

This is all me and has not been beta-d or edited. Apologies for any mistakes.

* * *

Cora's jibe about Rumplestiltskin killing Hook had gotten under her skin—he got on her nerves, sure, but she didn't want him to DIE. She made for the docks, with Belle following close behind.

She managed to struggle onto the deck of Hook's ship and roll over and over—painfully—across the deck, just in time to see Mr. Gold confronting Hook.

"What magic will you hide behind today?" Hook challenged, a smirk warping his handsome face into something cruel and frightening.

She heard Belle struggling frantically up the side of the ship, anxious over Rumplestiltskin's fate. Neither she nor Emma believed that Hook could kill him, but you never know.

Emma rolled to a standing position just as Belle clambered over the guardrail to stand beside her. They were greeted with the sight of Gold caning Hook across the face, then withdrawing a shirt, thin sword—_A sword, really Gold?_—from his cane à la Lucius Malfoy. He held it out with practiced ease, facing the fallen pirate with head up and shoulders back. Gold was ready for a fight.

Belle took Emma's hand and squeezed it, nervous. Should they intervene?

Hook straightened, his jaw slightly off-kilter, eyes narrowed with hatred and pain. He didn't even seem to notice the two women on deck, he was completely fixated on Gold. He reached for his sword, and it vanished in a puff of purple mist.

"There'll be no revenge for you today, dearie," Gold taunted, cackling, every inch an imp. Belle took a deep breath, and Emma carefully slid her gun out of its holstered at her waist, clasping Belle's hand supportively. Clearly Belle was unprepared for the sight of her true love at his worst after their latest string of amiable dates. "The only one getting revenge today," Gold continued, touching the tip of his sword to Hook's collarbone, "is me. You stole my wife, and now you'll pay. Again."

Hook spoke through gritted teeth, "I'm not the one who KILLED her, Rumplestiltskin."

Belle gasped loudly. Rumplestiltskin froze. Hook's eyes flew to Emma's face, unreadable. She stepped forward and pressed her gun to the back of Rumplestiltskin's neck. "Drop it, Gold." She said.

"Or what?" He retorted, the ice in his voice softened by Belle's presence.

"I'll shoot you." Emma replied simply, clicking the safety off.

Gold hesitated, then threw his sword overboard. Emma lowered her weapon.

All hell broke loose. Gold spun on his good leg, called the remaining piece of his cane to him with magic, and made for Belle, leaning heavily on it, arm outstretched. Belle cringed away from him. Hook drew a knife and dove for Rumplestiltskin. He missed, his knife slicing across Emma's arm. She shouted in pain and dropped her gun, her other hand clasping the gash. Blood welled up fairly quickly and she clenched her teeth to keep from crying out in pain.

Hook froze, eyes drawn to her blood. "Emma, I—"

"Don't, Hook," she growled through gritted teeth, "Just… don't." She glared at him, eyes watering at the pain, and then turned away. "Go home, Gold," she said, "And turn yourself in to the station tomorrow."

He opened his mouth to object, but Belle cut him off. "He will be there. We both will." She passed Emma her scarf to wrap the steadily-bleeding cut.

Rough fingers brushed her shoulder and she flinched away. "Don't touch me, Hook," she said sharply, awkwardly wrapping her arm one-handed, "I don't want your help."

Belle led a thoroughly-cowed Rumplestiltskin from the deck. "Will you be alright, Emma?" she called. Emma nodded, gesturing for them to go.

"I'll be fine, I've had worse," she said ruefully, remembering a particularly violent bail-jumper from Tallahassee. "I'll stop by the hospital on my way home and see Whale." Belle nodded. A look was exchanged between the two women. They had to stop this before someone ended up dead. Rumplestiltskin and Belle descended, leaving Emma alone with her bleeding arm and the pirate who caused her pain.

"Listen Lass," Hook said, "I didn't mean to—"

She cut him off, whirling to face him again, stepping away when she ended up too close for comfort. Damn pirate. Always in her personal space. Especially when she is angry at him. "I'm sure you didn't mean to, Hook, but you did, and here we are." She tied her arm off with her teeth, banishing memories of a time when he did that for her. She picked up her gun and shoved it back into its holster, cradling her injured arm to her chest.

"Don't talk to me about trust, Hook, when you do things like this. I came to save your life and you knifed me for my trouble." She turned her back and walked to the ladder, looking down. Descending one-handed would be a bitch.

He growled low in his throat and strode toward her, replying "You didn't bloody trust me, Emma, so don't lecture me about—"

Emma spun to face him, eyes aflame, "I wanted to, you stupid man!" she shouted, and he stilled. "I wanted to trust you. I wanted to believe that you were trustworthy." She gestured to her arm, "Clearly, you aren't. You went straight for your revenge right away, and hurt me when I tried to stop him from gutting you." She met his glare with her own, "Next time, should I just let him?"

A grin twisted his face. "But you could never do that, love," he drawled, moving close, "Because you are just too GOOD. S'probably why I like you so much."

She shook her head. "Don't. You don't get to stand there and compliment me like you didn't just slice my arm open."

His mouth snapped shut.

She continued "You want my trust? Earn it." She turned away and swung a leg over the guardrail and onto the ladder, turning to put the other beside it, clinging to the guardrail with one arm. She straightened, eyes meeting his. He hadn't moved.

"How?" He called after her as she started to descend. "How do I earn your trust, love?"

"Act like you want it," she shouted, "actually TRY. Keep your word. Live by your so-called honour. Spend time with me, if you actually want to get to know me. Spend time with my son. Be kind. Be… the best you can. Fight for it."

He didn't reply. She kept descending. She jumped down onto the pier and looked up. He was looking over the edge, staring at her. She wondered what would happen now. Would he try to change? Would he continue as before? He did nothing and she swallowed sadly. Nothing will change. A knot tightened around her heart.

She turned away.

"Emma!" He shouted her name. She stopped. She swallowed. She turned back.

He was grinning.

"I love a challenge!"

She laughed, and the tightness in her chest loosened.

Something was beginning after all.

She looked forward to it.


End file.
